Elsword: Lord Knights Happiness
by XAdellX
Summary: Everything goes wrong when Infinity Sword does a hurtful prank to Lord Knight.What will happen to him after that?First Fanfic so don't know about this summary and try not to hate I guess?
1. Chapter 1:The Prank At The Inn

**_Elsword:Lord Knights Happiness_**

**Adell: Alright guys it's time for my first fanfic!**

**LK: So what's this gonna be about?**

**EM: Be patient Lord Knight.**

**IS: He couldn't be patient even if he wanted to.**

**RS: He's trying to be a cool guy like me right Lord Knight?**

**LK: B-But,I thought I was already cool? T-T**

**Adell: -Pats his back-Don't worry about it,to me you're awesome. ^^**

**LK: R-Really,what makes you say that? T^T**

**Adell: Well...You're like the only character I play that's why. XD**

**RS & IS: WHAT?!**

**Adell: What?**

**RS: How come he's the only one you play?!**

**IS: YEAH!TELL US WHY?!**

**Adell: Well...he's loyal and kind and other stuff so I guess that's why? ^^''**

**RS: That's not enough Info Adell. -_-''**

**Adell: What?How?**

**BM: What about me,RF,&WT?**

**IP: Well,if you ask me,he played Chung and tried to get to IP but he got bored because of how long the missions were. o.o**

**DC: I guess he'll play me later then -sits on Destroyer-**

**ShG: Hope he plays me then because of how I look like a pikachu. XD**

**EM: Sheesh you guys take so long to talk. -.-**

**GA: I know right. ;D**

**WS: Well...hey,You know what they say,You can't keep a girl waiting. XD**

**VP:I just wanna see what happens already.**

**BtM: I wanna go to my next class already. T^T**

**Adell: You will after Infinity Sword comes out,so calm down okay. -rubs head-**

**BtM: Aww fine then.**

**Adell: So any of the other classes have anything to say before we start?**

**TR: I do. o.o/**

**Adell: What is it TR? o.o**

**TR: I hate how people say in my next class they say I look like i'm only wearing a bra and panties. T-T**

**Adell: R-Really?I-I did not notice that... -blushes-**

**CN,CEM,&CEL: -Slaps Adell- (Using Code Electra because Code Battle Seraph hasn't same out yet so yeah,same with BtM and TR)**

**Adell: PFFH -falls to the ground-**

**CN,CEM&CEL: -Says in sync-You're a perv Adell...**

**Adell: W-What?No i'm not!And don't say things in sync,it's weird...**

**CN: Fine then.**

**CEM: Better not imagine dirty stuff then.**

**CEL:...**

**Ara Haan: -appears out of nowhere- Hiya guys,what's going on? ^^**

**Adell: Nothing much,just everyone getting to say something,girls wanting to start to story,and...me getting slapped. T-T**

**Ara Haan: Awww-kisses slapped spot-Does that feel any better? ^^**

**Adell: Yes...and then no...**

**Ara haan: What why?**

**Adell: Because you kissed the spot I just got slapped on while it still hurts but the kiss felt good though,so thanks Ara.**

**Ara Haan: Your welcome. ^^**

**Adell: Alright...time to start...this story is gonna be kind of sad,so try to bear with it Lord Knight.**

**LK: I guess i'll try then...**

**Adell: Everyone is in the story so woohoo I guess? ^^''**

**EM: Finally...**

**Adell: Now everyone be quiet and no one talk or ask questions,now let's start...**

* * *

_**Ages for characters**_

**Elsword - 16**

**Aisha - 18**

**Rena - Unknown**

**Raven - 27**

**Eve - Uknown**

**Chung - 16**

**Ara Haan (or Sakra Devanam) - 20**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Prank At The Inn**_

_**Lord Knights POV**_

*Yawns and stretches*"I feel so tired in the morning after defeating all those demons in Velder." says the red-headed knight.

"I wonder what everyone is doing down stairs?" as he says while getting up,putting on his promotion clothes and going down stairs.

_**No POV**_

-In the kitchen-"Hey guys,who want's to pull a prank or a lie on Lord Knight when he comes down here?" Infinity Sword said while trying to keep his voice down.

"Well what kind of prank exactly?" As EM responds to his question with another one.

"This better not be bad as last time then." Said GA while crossing her arms.

"W-What do you mean last time?" IS responded to her question while sweating a little.

"Oh~you mean when we-" WS was interrupted by BM covering her mouth.

"Don't EVER bring up that horrible memory again" BM uncovers WS mouth while also tearing up a little in pain.

"A-Alright then?" WS says as she backs up a little.

"So then...what was this prank you were talking about again Infinity Sword?" While VP tries to figure out what IS doing.

"Oh...It's where we tell Lord Knight that we all hate him then in a few seconds we say JUST KIDDING!" IS says while trying to keep quiet but Lord Knight overhears them talking.

"Oh good morning to all of you" LK says casually trying to figure out what's happening, "So what are you guys up to at this fine morning?" While saying his comment with a smile.

"O-Oh it's nothing really" EM then makes a wink at the others telling them they should do the prank/lie.

"Y-Yeah it's nothing really" BM says while trying to act nonchalant and also winking back with the others.

"Oh is that so?"While LK says still acting casually and getting a drink from the fridge,"So what are we doing to-"LK then gets interrupted with a silent"I hate you" from someone.

"Wait what?"LK says acting confused.

"You heard us right Lord Knight"IS says while crossing his arms,"Everyone hates you,even me." saying that with a smirk on his face.

"C-Chungs and R-Ravens you guys don't hate me right?I mean we're like best buddies?" LK starts shivering with sadness while they turn their backs on him.

"D-Do you girls h-hate me also?"All the girls except EM turn their heads away from him.

Everyone said in sync to LK,"You're basically useless to us"

LK drops his drink,"Y-You guys can't be serious right?" LK says still acting confused,"E-EM you don't hate me r-right?" She turns her head away from him while looking a little angry.

Lord Knight started tearing up,then everyone looked at him,they all wanted to say "just kidding" ,but after seeing LK tear up they all wanted to say their sorry except for IS who blurted out "JUST KIDDING" and started laughing on the ground hard.

Lord Knight started looking at everyone in disappointment,When EM started to speak up and say "Lord Knight I'm so-" she was cut off by LK saying,"T-This...was a prank?"

EM started to speak up again said,"Y-Yeah but we didn't think it would go that far though..."

LK started to wipe his tears off,"S-So this was all just a prank?",IS replied with,"Yeah man,can't you take a joke?!" as he says while still laughing on the ground.

LK looked down on the ground and said,"So you guys said that because it would be funny huh?" ,IS then stopped laughing then looked at LK and said,"Well yeah I guess?"

"Well I take jokes seriously...now you guys have just gone to far this time..." LK said disappointed.

"Y-Yeah but we didn't mean to hurt your feelings Els" Said GA shocked at what he was saying.

All chungs and ravens put their arm on him,"Come on dude it was just a joke" Said the ShG while the others agreed.

LK then used "Aura of Destruction" to push them back,"Don't touch me like you know me..." as the red knight Knight said angrily.

EM then goes up to him,"C-Come on Lord Knight it was just a joke"as she said a little frightened.

LK then yells"YOU THINK THIS IS JUST A GAME?THINK ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELING,DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE TOLD THAT?!"as he said while tears coming out of his eyes,"L-Lord Knight..."Said EM while scared.

"Sheesh just calm down Prince"says IS calmly,"I mean it was just a jo-" THOOM!,IS suddenly gets punched by LK in the stomach and gets knocked into the wall.

"I-Infinity Sword are you okay?"Asked the Void Princess while getting him up,"N-Not really*Cough cough*Damn that was hard punch,where did he just get that power from?IS replied.

They all heard footsteps going somewhere and once they looked to see if LK was there,he was gone in an instant to his room.

"Why...just why?Why would they do that kind of prank to me?"said Lord Knight as he was curled up in a ball in his room"If they all hate me...I...might as well go somewhere else..."thought the knight.

I'll just sleep it out for today then think about it...

* * *

**Adell: Well...I'm finally done with the first chapter.**

**LK: Yeah...**

**Em: W-What are you getting all sad about you two idiots!**

**Adell: *Sigh***

**LK: *Sigh***

**EM: Oh fine come here you idiots -hugs them tightly in each arm-**

**Adell: A-Aisha EM,I-I think something soft is touching me. -Blushes-**

**LK: Y-Yeah same here Aisha. -Blushes-**

**EM: W-What are you talking about?**

**Adell: *Whispers with LK*D-Don't you think her breasts...have gotten a little bigger?**

**LK: W-What?!-says nonchalantly-Don't say that,she's right here.**

**EM: -Blushes-Y-You two really think that?**

**Adell & LK: -Blushes- M-Maybe...**

**EM: Just for saying that here's your reward you two idiots -Hugs-**

**Adell: & LK: A-Aisha w-were gonna faint if you don't let go of us.**

**EM: No you guys deserve this reward -hugs tighter-**

**Adell: I-I feel like i'm in heaven.**

**LK: S-Same here.**

**EM: Make sure you guys tell us of what you think of this story.**

**All the other classes: -Opens door-WAIT WHAT ABOUT US?**

**EM: -Kicks door closed-Be quiet I'm trying to have my alone time with these two sheesh,well bye then. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2:Were Sorry

**Adell: Alrighty guys here's the next chapter. ^^**

**Every Class: YAY! ^^**

**LK: So the story goes on...**

**Adell: Well yeah who would like only one chapter? o.o**

**VP: Yeah I know right.**

**EM: Well I guess I would like that kind?**

**RS: Why not just go outside and play instead? ^^**

**IS: Beating up people is my kind of play. -evil smile-**

**LK: -Goes into a corner scared while in a ball form-**

**EM: SEE WHAT YOU DID IDIOT?!NOW LORD KNIGHT IS SCARED!**

**IS: C-Calm down it's not that big of a deal.**

**GA: -Goes to LK and rubs his head-Are you okay Lord Knight?**

**LK: A-A little now that you've rubbed my head.**

**EM: I-I...wanted to pat his...head...**

**WS: Feeling a little jealous are we? ;D**

**EM: W-WHAT?PSH,NO WAY AHAHAHAHA.**

**GA: If you wanted to pet his head you could do it anytime you know?**

**EM: O-Okay then... -goes to LK and pats his head a little- So soft...**

**GA: Feeling better now? XD**

**EM: -All over LK patting and rubbing his head-**

**WS: W-Well I guess she is?**

**Ara Haan: Awww well isn't that cute.**

**EM: B-BAKAS!W-WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME FOR?!**

**LK: -Cuddles EM while sleeping a little-**

**EM: -Blushes- C-Cute**

**GA: Oh my,getting a little carried away are we?**

**TR: Umm...can we get on with the story? **

**Adell: Alright then Trapping Ranger -Rubs her head-**

**TR: -Blushes- That...feels good somehow...**

**GA: Awww is our little ranger feeling good also?**

**TR: Y-Yesh...I-I meant yes.**

**Adell: I-I'll just stop now before things get out of hand okay? ^^''**

**TR: -Puts head on Adells lap while blushing- W-Will you please pet me more?**

**Adell: S-Sure ¬/¬**

**TR: YAY! ^^**

**Adell: Yeah yay. ^^'' So ready to be rubbed or petted I guess?**

**TR: Yes sir :3**

**Adell: -Pets TRs head a little- I'll do this a little then we start the story okay?**

**TR: -Moans of pleasure- A-Adell~ **

**Adell: W-WHA?!I-I TOLD YOU IT WOULD GET OUT OF HAND!THERE'S PROBABLY KIDS READING THIS!**

**TR: I'm sorry,it's my fault,it just felt so good.**

**Adell: O-Okay you know what?Forget it,let's just start the story /**

**TR: But you have to pet me while starting the story then,okay? ;D**

**Adell: F-Fine then...**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Were Sorry..._**

**_Lord Knights POV_**

*Wakes up with after wiping the drool on his face*"Might as well get dressed then..." As the knight said after waking up.

"Man,why did Elemental Master have to do that to me too,I mean if she didn't do that I wouldn't have yelled at her..." As the knight thought.

Someone knocks on the knights door.

"Um...uh hello Lord Knight,may I come in?" Said the random voice.

LK wondered so he replied,"Who is it?" as he quickly hesitated he went to the door.

"I-It's me Elemental Master,may I come in?" Asked the magician.

"Be right there in just a second" LK quickly went to open the door, "Oh hey Lord Knight I need to ta-" She was quickly grabbed in the room by LK while he laid her on the bed, "B-Baka what are you doing?" she was tightly hugged by him while he was tearing up a little.

"L-Lord Knight..." She then realized he was crying so she started hugging and petting him gently. "It's okay I'm here for you so there's no need to cry,okay?" Reassured the EM.

"T-Tell m-me t-that y-you d-don't h-hate m-me p-please." As the knight said crying and sniffling. "T-That joke,h-he w-went too far w-with it."

"Don't worry about it I'm here with you so it's all okay and plus I don't hate you" Replied the magician.

"Y-You don't?" As the LK questioned the EM. "No not at all" LK smiled happily at her then said "Then do you love me?"LK was shocked at what EM did to him,she gave him...a kiss..."Does that answer your question?" she said smiling happily while LK was shocked but then replied with "Yes."

"H-Hey um EM?" Said the knight nervously "W-Will you...sleep with me just for tonight?"Asked the curious LK.

"W-WHAT?B-BUT WE HAVEN'T EVEN MARRIED OR GO ON DATES AND-" EM was interrupted by LK "N-NOT LIKE THAT!"The LK says while blushing.

"I-I mean if we can share my bed just for tonight you know?"As the LK said while rubbing the back of his head "So will you?"

"Aw man I shouldn't have asked that question,she'll probably say no to me"Thought the LK sadly.

"Okay,If it's alright with you then?" Replied the magician.

"R-Really?!" As the LK said happily.

"Yes really,you silly boy" She said while giggling.

She then caressed his cheek while giving him a kiss "Well I'm going to go see what the others are up to wanna come?"LK hesitated then answered with "Okay then."

As the two walked down stairs LK was being cautious of the other members.

"Lord Knight what are you being cautious for,it's not like there going to attack you."Said the EM trying to calm down LK.

"I-I know,it's just that...after what I did"LK sighed of sadness "Oh come here you." EM held his hands while walking down stairs to everybody.

LK then saw something that made him almost tear up with happiness... "WERE SORRY LORD KNIGHT!" As the whole Elgang shouted at him with an apology and a party"G-Guys..."IS then came to him "No need for tears buddy,just have fun!"As the IS said happily.

"Oh and um sorry about what we or 'I' did yesterday,will you forgive us?" LK also smiled happily and replied with "Of course I will you guys."

"We all hope you have a fun night sleeping also."GA winked as she said that.

LKs face went red with embarrassment "W-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!"LK shouted.

WS gave him a sexy smile and said "Oh you know what we mean."

"E-Elemental Master d-did you tell them?"LK said shocked.

"W-What are you talking about?I-It wasn't me."EM said nervously.

"Oh but when you came down during the party while Lord Knight was looking you told us..."OMG LORD KNIGHT SAID HE WANTED TO SLEEP WITH ME,I'M SO EMBARRASSED AND HAPPY!"...wasn't that what you said?"Commented the VP.

"B-BE QUIET!"EM shouted at her.

"Well,can you tell him the one thing he wants most then?"Said BM wisely.

"TELL HIM YOU WANT SEX!"Said RF.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT"WS said while kicking RFs head into the ground.

"S-Sorry."While RF said still in the ground.

"It has to be the thing he wants to hear most and no it is not sex Reckless Lust"Said the DC while making fun of RF.

EM then came up to Lord Knight and kissed him in front of everyone " I love you Lord Knight."He smiled then and replied with "I love you too..."

* * *

**Adell: Phew,now that's a happy ending.**

**LK: It's a good thing it didn't get even worse. **

**EM: Well at least I got to give you a kiss. -blushes-**

**LK: Y-Yeah thanks for that too.**

**TR: I-I can't hold it in anymore Adell!**

**Adell: W-What?!**

**TR" -Moans of pleasure-**

**Adell: I-I TOLD NOT TO DO THAT,REMEMBER?WHAT IF THERE WERE KIDS READING THIS?-stops petting head-**

**TR: I-I'm sorry I just couldn't hold it in,I could only do it during the story.**

**Adell: Aw well whatever.**

**TR: Here's your reward for making me feel good. -kisses my cheek then winks at me-**

**Adell: Y-Yeah thanks. ¬/¬ l-let's just say good-bye to our viewers okay?**

**TR: Mmkay then.**

**Adell: Well Good-bye viewers. o.o/**

**Elgang: Good-bye o.o/**


End file.
